


Vicious cycle

by brightclam



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: +wally probably but later, Cisco as vibe, Episode: s03e07 Killer Frost, Gen, Julian as a currently unnamed superhero, Linda as their tech support/ person who runs the comms etc, actually using his powers and not just being a vibe machine, anti barry, barry and iris practically nonexistent in here sry, but actually written well because fuck what the flash writers have doing with that, caitlin as killer frost, caitlin cisco and julian abandon barrya nd form their own superhero team, caitlin is always ready to stab a bitch, caitlin/cisco/julian friendship, cisco writing barry off as the manipulative lost cause he is, especially if they've hurt cisco, julian is not dr alchemy, may try to fit wally/linda in somewhere?, someone else is ;) i wonder who~, well barry's there but only as an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Julian isn't Alchemy but he is a metahuman. He'll need help dealing with that, and Barry certainly isn't going to be the one to do so. Caitlin and Cisco step up to the plate. And if Julian ends up being a better friend and superhero ally than Barry...





	1. not fast enough

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Killer Frost is just Caitlin. None of that evil personality stuff because 1) that's stupid and 2) ableist. she will have looser morals than team flash usually ascribes to. 
> 
> And, of course, Julian isn't Alchemy. It would be much more interesting for him to be a metahuman because he hates them so much. Alchemy will be revealed at some point and play a large part in the story.
> 
> (Just for reference, I assumed that Caitlin killed the criminal in the interrogation room.)

The Wests leave for home, still buzzing with excitement. Wally is at the center of the group, his form still occasionally blurring as he vibrates. Barry walks next to him, flashing his bright grin at his family.

 

He throws his arm over Wally’s shoulder and pulls his brother into a hug. Cisco watches and tries not to grind his teeth. He’s fiddling with some scrap metal on one of the cortex desks, trying to ignore Barry. As the chatter of the family fades, he lets himself relax. 

 

He puts the metal down and rolls his shoulders, trying to get rid of the tension that’s been building all day. Startled by a noise from his left, he turns and faces Caitlin. He had forgotten she was there; she moves quieter now than she had before.

 

She tilts her head like a cat watching her prey, and her hair shifts smoothly across her shoulders. In the silence that the Wests left behind, the soft hiss of the movement sounds louder than it should. 

 

He’s not surprised to see that her eyes and returned to killer frost’s glowing white. After a moment of staring at each other, she smiles, a sad little quirk of her lips. 

 

Seeing the familiar expression on her face breaks Cisco’s paralysis and he smiles back. 

 

“Why didn't you kill him?” he asks. 

 

Her eyes widen, and then she’s throwing her head back and laughing. 

 

She pulls him in for a hug, and he buries his face in her shoulder. Her cold lips brush his ear and she whispers, as calmly and emotionlessly as if she were reciting an equation: 

 

“because I knew you’d be upset.” 

 

Cisco jolts, and she releases him. He steps back and stops, half expecting her to attack him. 

 

She shrugs and comments “you did ask”. 

 

Cisco waits a few more seconds, but when she makes no aggressive moves, he relaxes again. 

 

“You could have at least punched him or something, he deserves it.” His joke makes her giggle again, but it’s more subdued than her wholehearted laughter before. 

 

They’re both hurting, from the old wounds of Ronnie’s death and fake wells’s betrayal, or the whole new clusterfuck that was flashpoint. Not only have their old wounds been reopened, but the events of the day have cut new ones. 

 

Caitlin has lost herself today: she murdered a man, even if he was a criminal. 

 

Cisco has lost one of his friends: he still intends to help the flash, but he can’t bring himself to forgive Barry. 

 

It hurts that he's lost Barry, but he's glad that he still has Caitlin. She's cold and dangerous, but still Caitlin underneath. 

 

“I'm glad you didn't leave, Caitlin.” 

 

She hugs him again, desperate, and he hugs back. 

 

“I'm glad I didn't leave you” she whispers. 

 

She pulls away and stretches. “I need some sleep, I'm going to head home.”

 

“I'll see you tomorrow, then.” She pauses at the doorway and gives him another smile, bright and filled with relief. 

 

Cisco waves goodbye and turns back to the empty cortex. He can't go home. His apartment is tainted by Barry; he never knows when the speedster will be there. 

 

He can’t go to his parent’s home; his parents have not abandoned him, but having his grief and their grief in the same space makes the weight too heavy to bear. 

 

Cisco resigns himself to another day of cricks in his neck as he pulls his cot out from under his workshop table. He's emotionally and physically exhausted, so as soon as his head hits the thin pillow he's fast asleep.

 

\--------

 

He's standing in the otherworldly darkness that he recognizes as the stage his vibes play out on. He waits patiently for the first vision to hit. This one starts slowly, almost peaceful, unlike most of his vibes. 

 

Usually, they are preceded by a vertigo and the blurring of his vision by what looks like a tv screen’s corruption. But this one starts with a sound: a soft hiss that's similar to the swish of Caitlin's hair from earlier. 

 

He feels something curl around his ankle, and when he looks down, he sees a small sprig of ivy circling his ankle. It starts to grow up his leg in gentle loops, and is soon joined by countless other vines. The plants grow steadily until they reach his neck.

 

“Alright, are we going to get to the action anytime soo-!” 

 

His sentence is ended abruptly when the tallest vine, wrapped around his neck, tightens and begins strangling him. His wrists and ankles are given the same treatment a few seconds later. 

 

Things are starting to go dark when there's a flash of blue-white light. the vines stop moving; they're encased in a thin layer of ice. Before Cisco can move to free himself, there's a second flash of blue light, this one less white and more blue.

 

The ice cracks and crumbles, and where it falls away, the ivy is a lighter, gleaming green. The newly freed vines relax their deadly hold. They shift into more of a cradling hold that's actually quite comfortable.

 

\---------

 

“gggghhhh!” 

 

Cisco pulls himself out of the vibe/dream/nightmare with a gasp. 

 

“I must say, I'm not really enjoying the symbolic imagery bullshit you’re pulling right now.” he remarks to the ceiling. 

 

He’s gotten used to having his vibes disturb his sleep, but usually they are more informative than this. It’s annoying, but in the end, there’s not much he can do about it. He lets his irritation go and falls back into a deep sleep.

 

\---------

 

**_Julian._ **

 

The voice echoes around the hospital room. It’s unnatural, too loud and too twisted to be a normal human. The fear grips Julian then, paralyzing him. 

 

_ Metahuman _ , He thinks. 

 

He’s afraid of metahumans, of course he is, especially when he’s unarmed. 

 

_ I miss my gun. _ comes the plaintive thought, absurdly calm when he’s so panicked.

 

There was something in the voice that’s set off a deep, instinctive fear. Julian’s doesn't have the option of fighting, doesn't even know where the meta is, so he jumps to flight. He’s tearing down the hallway, barely even aware of leaving the room, when the voice comes again. 

 

**_Julian Albert._ **

 

The metal cabinet he passes has a name scratched into it, marring its reflective surface. Alchemy, read the uneven letters.

 

**_You were given life, where before there was none._ **

 

Julian almost runs over a pair of nurses as he comes around a corner. They start shouting, but don’t chase him. 

 

_ Just keep running, just get out, just get away… _

 

**_You are an aberration, created by foolishness, by a twisting of the timeline._ **

 

He’s struggling to breath, whether it’s from running or from panic, he can’t tell. There’s loud voices  behind him; security guards maybe? There’s a door to a stairwell, which he pushes open and darts through.

 

**_Come to me, and I will help you take your vengeance._ **

 

After one flight of stairs, he hits ground floor. There’s an emergency exit door, sign glowing red. He doesn't stop running, hits it bodily. It flies open and then he’s free, cold air and the smell of exhaust flows over him. His knees almost buckle with relief. 

 

_ I’m out, I’m free,Im safe-- _

 

There are people standing in the parking lot.

 

They’re arranged in a semicircle, facing him. The mysterious people wear long cloaks and hoods. One person, standing closer to Julian than the rest, wears an old doctor’s mask,like they’re waiting for the black plague to return. They step forward, a glowing stone in their hand.

 

**_Julian Albert. As you were changed by flashpoint, I now give you the means of your vengeance._ **

 

Julian stumbles back a step, but then he’s frozen. The masked person presses the stone into his chest, and his world turns red.

 

\-----------

 

Cisco has just woken up when the second vibe hits. This one is short, just one image. It’s a place; a hospital. The image fades, and Cisco dials Barry’s number as soon as he’s able.

 

“Hey Cisco!” 

 

Barry is way to cheerful when it’s this early in the morning. Cisco brushes off Barry’s hopeful attempts to engage him in conversation and gets right to the point. He tells him the name of the hospital he vibed and yells at him to get over there.

 

Barry mumbles worriedly before he hangs up: 

 

“That's weird, that's where Julian is.” 

 

The speedster hangs up, flashes into the cortex for his suit, and flashes back out. As he runs to the hospital, Cisco jumps in lab van and starts driving there. He calls Caitlin on the way, and she begins to rush to the hospital as well.

 

Cisco screeches into the parking lot and quickly parks. There’s a few flashing emergency lights, red and blue light reflecting off the wet pavement, turning the world purple. There’s a short flash of yellow lighting; barry is directing gawking bystanders away from… something.

 

It glints blood red in the ambulance lights, looks like it’s pulsing and growing in the flickering light of barry’s lighting. It’s bulbous and oblong, like an alien coffin. Cisco’s heart sinks.

_ I was too late. Alchemy got another person. _

 

Cisco pushes his way past the police line, flashing his star labs ID at a newbie who doesn’t recognize him and tries to stop him. Barry spots him and, looking relieved, gestures him over to the cocoon. Cisco steps closer to the nasty, veiny shell and looks it over; it looks the same as all the other.

 

“Do we know who it is?”

 

Something in Barry’s face makes him tense with apprehension.

 

“It’s Julian. Some nurses saw him run out here.”

 

Cisco sighs. From what he’s heard, Julian was a dick, but he didn’t deserve to get hijacked by Alchemy. 

 

“Well, at least now we have a occupied cocoon to study. Ask the police to cut it loose and take it to Star Labs.”

  
Caitlin is approaching from the opposite side of the police circle but Cisco doesn’t stop to talk to her. He’s exhausted and his failure to get here in time weighs heavily on him. He makes his way back to the van and drives off before anyone can try to talk to him. Once he’s back in Star Labs he decides to try and sleep a little before the police arrive with the cocoon. He dims the lights and collapses onto the cot, hoping that he won’t be disturbed by a vibe again.


	2. Why didn't you listen to your horror movie senses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say I won't update this often and then I write a second chapter a couple days later :/
> 
> I'm fueled by my anger at the Flash writers right now. Since they probably won't stop being terrible any time soon, this may update pretty regularly. I'll try to add a new chapter every week.

\----------

Cisco is jerked out of his light sleep when a door bangs open. Sound echoes really well in Star Labs. It sounds like someone's opened one of the side garage door where they used to get deliveries. 

 

It must be the police bringing the cocoon; the bulbous shell wouldn't have fit through the main entrance. Cisco tries to shake the haze of sleep off and gets up to meet them.

 

They're struggling with the giant thing, Barry flashing around them, trying to help. Caitlin is directing them, leading them down to one of the large practice rooms. 

 

It looks like they have the situation under control, and that room doesn't have the equipment they need, so he heads back to the cortex to get supplies.

 

He’s disconnecting sensors from the wall and piling them on the cart when Caitlin enters the Cortex. She joins him, stacking spoils of wire on top of the stuff he's already gathered. 

 

“It took a while, but we got it down there. We can start testing any time you want.”

 

He wants to tell her they should get started right away, but for a moment he can't speak. All he can feel is the ivy wrapping around his throat, making it impossible to make a sound.

 

His voice returns a moment later. He decides to ignore what just happened and hope it goes away on its own.

 

“Let's go down there right now, we shouldn't waste any time.”

 

Caitlin dumps a last wrench on the cart before beginning to push it out into the hallway. Cisco follows her out and they head down to the practice room.

 

\------------

 

They've done every test possible and still know nothing. Well, they know something, but nothing important. 

 

They know the cocoon is made out of a rare, malleable metal, they know that Julian’s heart is still beating inside it, and they know it's giving off energy that's disturbingly similar to the energy from the particle accelerator explosion.

 

Caitlin is tapping her nails on her clipboard, her little sign of frustration. Barry hasn't changed out of the flash suit, and occasionally he fills the room with lighting as he paces.

 

Cisco collapses into a chair and throws the wrench he's been fiddling with onto the cart. 

 

“I'm not getting anything, guys. I say we give up for today, take a fresh look at it tomorrow.”

 

Barry grumbles and flashes out of the room. Caitlin sighs and holds the clipboard closer to her chest.

 

“It's alright, we'll figure it out tomorrow.”

 

She turns to leave and Cisco stands up to follow her. Before he can take a step, the feeling of ivy wrapping around him returns. It locks around his throat, like before, and wraps around his legs as well. 

 

Panicked, he turns to look around him, trying to see where the attack is coming from. The entire room is filled with ivy, strung across the room like party decorations.

 

Then, as suddenly as it has come, the feeling disappears. He couldn't have been trapped in the almost-vibe for long; Caitlin is only a couple steps away from where she was before. He shakes off the feeling of dread and follows her up to the cortex.

 

\------------

 

Barry has changed out of the flash costume and is gathering his things, still frowning. Caitlin shares an irritated look; it’s not their fault that metahumans don’t make scientific sense. They’re startled out of their commiserating by a loud crack. It echoes around the empty lab, not far away but not close either. It sounds like someone’s taken a hammer to tough plastic.

 

“What was that?”

 

The dread crawls back out of Cisco’s stomach and into his head. In the corner of his eyes, he sees tendrils of ivy slithering at the edges of the room. Caitlin rushes over to one of the computers and starts scanning the security footage. He doesn’t need her to tell him which room the noise came from.

 

“It’s the practice room, it looks like the cocoon cracked open.”

 

Barry is gone in a flash, leaving behind a small lighting storm. Caitlin yells after him:

 

“Barry, wait!”

 

Barry doesn’t slow down. She turns to Cisco, grumbling:

 

‘Every other cocoon person has tried to kill him and he runs straight into the arms of another one.”

 

Cisco sighs and head for the door.

 

“Come on, we better help him.”

 

They’re halfway to the practice room when they hear the scream.

 

_ Barry! _

 

They break into a run, skidding into the practice room. Barry is on the floor in the center, a few steps away from the empty cocoon, writhing in pain. The cocoon is releasing some sort of foul-smelling white mist, obscuring the other half of the room. 

 

_ Great. Perfect horror movie setting. _

 

Caitlin collapses next to Barry. There’s blood, turing the red suit maroon and dripping down his sides to pool on the ground. He groans and thrashes as Caitlin looks him over. There’s five deep, long scratches over his chest. Through the rips in the suit, Cisco can see the wound’s edges turning a strange, dark purple.

 

Caitlin turns to look at him, fear and confusion warring in her eyes.

 

“Cisco, these are exactly the same.”

 

Three days ago, Barry had fought a metahuman bank robber with long, poisoned claws. The poison turned affected flesh a shade of purple they hadn’t seen before. There’s no mistaking that purple; these wounds are the wounds from three days ago. 

 

_ Did the cocoon give Julian the same meta power as the robber? How the hell would that happen? I thought all metas developed differently? _

 

Barry is panting and whining, grasping at Caitlin's offered hand. She turns to Cisco again and orders him:

 

“There’s still some antidote left over in the cortex. I’m going to get it. Stay with Barry, keep him as calm as possible.” 

 

Cisco nods, taking her place at Barry’s side. The speedster’s grip on his fingers is crushing. Caitlin runs out of the practice room. As the clacking of her heels fades, Cisco is left in silence, other than Barry’s whimpering and the hiss of the mist pouring out of the cocoon.

 

_ —the hiss of Caitlin’s hair over her shoulders, the hiss of ivy growing, twisting around his neck— _

 

He shakes off the vibe and tries to focus on Barry. 

 

“Barry, what happened?”

 

“It was Julian. I came in, he was lying in the cocoon. He didn’t seem violent, so I went closer. He asked me to help him out of the cocoon, but when he touched me—”

 

“Wait. He didn’t claw you?”

 

Barry looks confused.

 

“Claw me? Why would he claw me? He just touched my hand and then I was in pain.”

 

Before Cisco can explain the poisoned wounds to Barry, there’s a series of loud thumps.

 

_ Of course they’re coming from the murder mist. _

 

Cisco gets up, tries to see where the noise is coming from, but the mist is too thick.

 

“Julian? Is that you?”

 

“Who else do you think it is, Santa Claus?”

 

Cisco laughs, relieved. For a moment there, he was worried that Julian was using the mist to hide from them. But he’s talking to them, that’s a good sign. 

 

Cisco steps closer to the mist, hesitantly. The thumps have stopped but there’s a strange, wet noise, like someone dropped a ball of wet paper towels.

 

“Julian? Are you okay?”

 

“You know, I’ve been purposeless for a long time. You  _ metas  _ showed up, destroyed my career. How am I supposed to analyze meta crimes? They don’t make sense! But I was expected to. I was expected to do the impossible.”

 

His voice is getting hysterical and there’s a strange creaking sound, like walking over old wood floorboards.

 

“Julian? I’m coming in!”

 

Cisco pushes into the mist, hands held in front of him to avoid running into something. He reaches the cocoon without getting jumped by any monsters, so that’s good.

 

“But then. Then, I learn the truth. I never had a purpose, and I never will. I didn’t even exist until a few weeks ago. YOU DID THIS TO ME, BARRY! My whole life was a lie, an aberration that you created.”

 

Cisco stumbles past the cocoon, deeper into the mist, cursing Barry Allen and the flashpoint he created. Julian sounds like he can be reasoned with, but he’s volatile right now.

 

“But Alchemy gave me a purpose. I’m going to kill you, Barry.”

 

_ Welp. There it is. _

 

“Julian? Where—”

 

He’s cut off when something hits him in the face, sending him flying backwards. At first he thought Julian had punched him, but then he sees something slithering out of the mist.

 

_ Oh fuck what is that?!? _

 

It comes close enough that he can see it, arching back like it’s going to strike again. 

 

_ It’s a...tree. _

 

It has to be a plant; it’s got green leaves and brown bark. But it moves like it’s alive, serpentine like a snake. It finishes curling and rushes forward.

 

“Shit!”

 

He rolls to the side as it arrows towards him. It slams into the ground a few inches to his right. He’s starts to struggle to his feet when it pauses.

 

He freezes, staring at it, waiting for its next move. Faintly, he can hear Barry calling his name, concerned and afraid. He's so focused on watching the murderous plant that he doesn't see the man walking out of the mist behind him.

 

“Hello, Cisco.”

 

Cisco jumps at the unexpected voice and spins around.

 

“Julian!”

 

While he's distracted by the man in front of him, the plant strikes. It wraps around his neck and squeezes. 

 

He chokes, claws at the tough wood. It continues to tighten, unaffected by his struggling. Blood dribbles out of his nose and from cuts on his cheek where the rough bark scraped him.

 

— _ ivy wrapped around his neck, strung across the room— _

 

_ What does that mean? Is Julian going to kill us all? Destroy Star labs? _

  
His vision is starting to dim. Julian’s face swims into view, blue eyes angry and fearful. Then, everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))) why does loving a character always end with them suffering?


	3. the power of friendship! (and murder)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I got stuck on the transition, but I worked it out.

\------------

Caitlin runs, as quickly as she can without endangering the vial of antidote. Hallways flash by, grey walls and dark doorways, until she skids to a stop at the practice room.

 

The room has only gotten dimmer, the mist filling more than half. She doesn't like not being able to see. She rushes over to Barry’s side, pulling the lid off of the needle full of antidote as she does.

 

She's about to inject him when she notices what's missing: Barry is alone.

 

“Barry. Where’s Cisco?”

 

“Caitlin, he went after Julian! He's in the mist, he's not answering me!”

 

She drops the antidote within Barry’s reach. She spins away from him and sprints into the mist. The first dark figure in the mist is the outline of the cocoon, but behind it there's the silhouette of two people.

 

“Cisco!”

 

One of the figures falls away from the other, collapsing to the floor. She’s almost in reach now, so she taps into her power, letting frost pool in her palms and curl around her fingers.

 

_ If he's hurt Cisco… _

 

“Ah, Caitlin. I actually am glad you're here. Last time we met, you had all the power. Last time, you were meta-blessed. But this time, I'm holding all the cards.”

 

Finally, she's close enough to see through the mist. Cisco is curled up on the floor, eyes closed and throat beginning to bruise. 

 

Julian stands over him, blue eyes glowing with the same inhuman light as hers. Something serpentine slithers behind him. She doesn't stop to figure out what it is, she screams in rage and lobs a ball of ice at his head.

 

Julian doesn't seem concerned. He extends a hand, and the ice suddenly melts. It's then that she remembers that she has no idea what his meta power is. 

 

She doesn't let that stop her; she's almost on him anyways. She lunges, icicles on her fingertips clawing at his chest. The ice melts before it makes contact.

 

_ Shit. _

 

Before she can attack again, the unknown thing behind Julian moves. It lashes out, almost too quickly to see, definitely too quick to block. 

 

It hits her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her and throwing her back. She hits the ground, falling onto her back. She pushes herself up to a sitting position and sends a wave of frost towards Julian.

 

He waves his hands again and the frost dissipates. The air in the room turns muggy and hot, making catching her breath even harder. 

 

_ He's blocking everything I throw at him. What do I do? _

 

She snarls and concentrates harder, focusing her power until a orb of absolute zero ice forms. Before she can throw it at julian, the tree-thing knocks it out of her hand, sending it to shatter on the floor. 

 

Julian steps forwards. She hadn't realized how frightening the blue-white meta eyes were before they were turned on her. The mist seems more menacing than before, Cisco's silence more ominous.

 

Lighting flashes and a loud thunk echoes through the mist. Julian wobbles for a moment, then collapses, falling forwards onto his face.

 

Caitlin stares for a moment in confusion. Then she sees Barry standing over Julian’s body, a wrench in his hand. As soon as she sees that Julian is out, she's up and running towards Cisco.

 

_ He's so still...what if I've lost him? _

 

He has a pulse. Gently, she turns his face so that she can get a better look at his neck. He's got a nasty ring of bruises around his neck and there might be some internal damage.

 

“Barry. Take Julian to the pipeline, then come back and take Cisco to the cortex.”

 

Barry nods and vanishes, taking Julian’s unconscious body with him. He reappears a moment later and grabs Cisco before vanishing again. As soon as they've left, she begins the long run back to the cortex.

 

She dashes through the door, breathing heavily, to find Cisco already lying on a gurney. She does a quick scan of his neck; there's mostly just surface damage, nothing life threatening.

 

She's wrapping gauze around his throat when he wakes up. He wakes with a start, about to jump up, but he sees her and calms. He tries to speak but all that comes out is a squawk.

 

“Your throat is a little messed up right now, but your voice should return soon.”

 

He smiles at her and stays still as she tapes down the end of the gauze. She pats him on the shoulder and tells him to rest. She slips a pair of sleeping pills into his palm, makes sure he swallows them. Once he’s drifted off, body relaxing and eyes slipping shut, she turns to Barry.

 

“He’ll be fine, Barry. Why don’t you go home and rest? You need to, after fighting that poison.”

 

Barry looks like he wants to argue, but she puts on her best I’m-just-a-nice-friend-and-concerned-doctor look. She smiles at him, a fake thing that makes her cheeks ache. It works; he changes out of the flash suit and leaves the Cortex.

 

She puts a blanket over Cisco, turns off the lights. She shuts the door to the Cortex as she leaves. As she makes her way deeper into the labs, she shuts all the doors she passes through. By the time she reaches the cells there’s a countless number of barriers between her and Cisco.

 

She knows as well as him that sound echoes in here. He shouldn’t wake up for a while, the drugs won’t wear off that quick, but it’s best to be careful.

 

She keys open the door and steps up to Julian’s cell. He’s sitting slumped in one corner, looking defeated. He starts when he sees her, jumps to his feet, sneering again. It’s quite obviously a facade, a play at strength. She hesitates, wonders if she shouldn’t reconsider her plan. 

 

But she presses the button anyways. Knockout gas hisses into the cell. Julian shouts, bangs on the glass. She runs her fingers along the blade of the scalpel in her pocket and waits for him to fall unconscious.

 

His frightened banging on the glass turns purposeful. He plants his hands on the glass and focuses. Caitlin takes a step back; she still doesn’t know what his power is. 

 

The glass melts, begins to fall to the ground. By the time it hits the floor, it’s turned to sand. She stares at the now open door of the cell, Julian standing in the midst of the escaping gas.

 

He meets her eyes, blue-white burning into blue-white.

 

“That wasn’t very nice, Caitlin.”

 

She smiles at him, so unlike the fake smile she’d given Barry. This is all her, an animalistic baring of teeth. 

 

“Neither was strangling Cisco.”

 

“Oh, is that what this about? If it helps, I wasn’t going to kill him.”

 

“That doesn’t really help.”

 

She lunges at him, icicles forming mid leap, ready to bury themselves in him. Like before, they melt before they touch him. But she’s more prepared this time. His mysterious power doesn’t stop the scalpel from reaching his neck.

 

She presses the blade against his throat, but doesn’t push, not yet. The way he looked in the cell...she hesitates.

 

Before she makes a decision, a voice speaks in her head. It’s slow and slurred, but unmistakably Cisco.

 

“Caitlin. Don’t do it.”

 

She freezes, looks up at the ceiling as if he's hovering there.

 

“Cisco?”

 

“We can help him, Caitlin. I've seen it. Bring him to me, Caitlin.”

 

Last time she checked, Cisco’s powers didn't include telepathy, but meta powers are always changing. She doesn't realize Cisco was speaking out loud until Julian speaks up:

 

“Well, that was creepy. I guess we're going to see Cisco now?”

 

She shakes off her surprise and pushes him forwards, keeping the knife at his throat. 

 

It’s a long and difficult trip back to the cortex, and not just because she’s holding Julian hostage. Things creep in the shadows of the hallways, slithering and hissing. 

 

When she shoots ice at them, they disappear; they never existed in the first place. At first she thought it was Julian's doing, but he's as unsettled by the illusions as she is.

 

That leaves only one other person who could be doing it. It has to be Cisco. Probably, because he’s still drugged, his powers are running rampant.

 

Even though she knows that the illusions aren't real, her nerves are shot by the time they make it to the Cortex. As a result, She pushes Julian through the doorway more roughly than before, sending him stumbling forwards.

 

He regains his feet and glares at her, eyes flashing blue-white. She ignores him and goes to check on Cisco. He’s still peacefully asleep; it'll take him at least another hour to wake up.

 

Looks like she's stuck babysitting Julian until Cisco wakes up. Fortunately, he's already settled in, having taken a seat behind the computer station. Caitlin keeps an eye on him, but focuses on her own work.

 

If Cisco wants to adopt the asshole, she'll go along with it. Anything to make him happy.

 

Once Julian realizes that she’s lengthened his leash, he wanders around the cortex, looking at the equipment with interest. He doesn't touch anything, so she doesn't stop him.

 

Despite the animosity between them, they seem to have settled into an uneasy truce. Most of it depends on Cisco; while he's drugged, there's no guarantee that he won't lash out with his powers if she attacks Julian. Julian seems to be too curious to attempt escape, which is fine with her.

 

They both jump when Cisco comes awake with a gasp. For a moment, there's illusions filling the cortex: many limbed monsters prowling the perimeter, dark liquid slipping down the walls, a strange, serpentine mass of ivy growing from his body.

 

Then, they disappear, and it's just a confused looking Cisco. Caitlin rushes to his side. He smiles at her, then at Julian.

 

“You brought him to me! I wasn't sure you'd heard me.”

 

He looks so pleased by his powers working, and by her listening to him, that she doesn't regret letting Julian live at all.

 

Julian is keeping a close eye on Cisco, shifting nervously. For some reason, he’s more afraid of him than her, despite the fact that she's the one who keeps threatening him.

 

Cisco jumps off the gurney and faces Julian, suddenly serious. 

 

“So. I'm sorry about the whole locked in a cell and almost murdered with a scalpel thing. But, to be fair, you did start it.”

 

Julian laughs and relaxes a little.

 

“I think I can forgive you as long as you promise no more assassination attempts.”

 

“I can agree to that, as long as you promise not to strangle me again.”

 

“Truce?”

 

Cisco takes his hand to shake.

 

“Truce.”

 

Caitlin conspicuously pulls the scalpel out of her pocket and puts it on the table.

 

“Well, now that we got that problem out of the way, let’s talk about your plan to kill Barry. I'm not going to lecture you on what's right or wrong, but I am going to give you the facts.

 

Every other cocoon person who tries to kill Barry has died. Sometimes, that's because of team flash. Most of the time, it’s because of Alchemy. After you've done what they want, they'll come back and kill you.

 

Don't believe me? Here's the first cocoon person, Edward Clariss.”

 

The tv plays the footage from Clariss’s cell, where an unseen assailant throws him against the wall and kills him.

 

Julian stares at it in horror.

 

“Alchemy isn't your friend, they're just using you.”

 

Julian stumbles, leans against one of the tables for support.

 

“But...what do I do now? I don't have a purpose, only the one Alchemy gave me…”

 

Cisco rushes forwards, extending a comforting hand but not making contact without permission.

 

“Whatever Alchemy told you about being purposeless, it isn't true. Stay with us, promise to give up killing Barry, and we’ll help you figure out what to do with your powers, okay?”

 

Julian smiles up at him and takes his hand. Caitlin smiles at Cisco too; he always seems to be able to bring out the best in people.

  
“I guess I can stay with you guys for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't feel like too quick of a turnaround for Julian! I don't think he really wanted to be a supervillain in the first place, and getting murdered by Alchemy doesn't encourage you to continue down that path.


	4. I don't ask for respect, I demand it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Lady_liz requested, Barry gets an ass whooping this chapter ;)

\--------

Caitlin has finally relaxed; they're eating a very late dinner. Cisco ordered Jimmy Johns, and it turns out him and Julian like the same sandwich.

 

_ That's a solid way to start a friendship. _

 

Of course, Barry has to ruin it. He interrupts the peace, flashing into the middle of the room. Cisco has gotten up, ready to greet him, when he flashes back out, taking Julian with him.

 

When he flashes back into the cortex, he’s alone. Caitlin runs for the computer, quickly clicking through the security footage. She looks up, her glare confirming that Julian is back in the cell.

 

Barry puts his hands on his hips and glares at Cisco.

 

“What was he doing out of his cell?!?”

 

“I was talking to him.”

 

“Cisco, he almost killed you! You can't talk to him.”

 

“I promised him we wouldn't put him back in there!”

 

Behind them, Caitlin is muttering into the cell microphone.

 

“I will open the door, but it might be better for you to stay down there for now. Barry isn't happy.”

 

“I'm not letting him out, and neither are you.”

 

Barry turns away from Cisco, dismissing him, and prepares to flash away.

 

Power pools in Cisco’s hands, begging to be used. His vision reddens as he stares at Barry. 

 

As the lightning begins to crackle across Barry’s body, he extends his arms and lets the energy go. An orange bolt hits Barry. He flinches, but doesn't seem hurt.However, when he tries to run again, the lighting fades and he doesn't move.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I disrupted the speed force in your system. We're going to talk, Barry, and this time you aren't going to run away.”

 

_ Wow, I didn't know I could do that. _

 

Barry curses and tries again, but his powers are still shut down. His only other option is running, at normal speed, for the door. Caitlin shifts so that's she's covering the doorway.

 

He huffs and and gives in, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Fine. What do you want to talk about.”

 

“We’re a team, Barry. We can't control what you do out in the city as Flash, but here, in Star Labs, we all get a say. And you are not listening to us! Julian isn't a unforgivable bad guy just because you don't like him! And don't tell me locking him away is for my safety, because that's just an easy excuse for you to use.”

 

Barry clenches his jaw, looking defensive.

 

“Why are you so obsessed with Julian? You aren't this nice to the other villains.”

 

“Well, actually, I am, when they show a willingness to work with us. Remember Hartley? After he saved us from the time wraith, I let him out and he helped us. If he, being the colossal dick that he is, can be reformed, why can't Julian? You just don't want to give him the chance.”

 

Barry points a finger at Cisco, leaning forwards aggressively.

 

“I don't care if he's cooperating, he's a dangerous metahuman and you're not letting him out.”

 

Cisco is so close to losing it.

 

“There you go again, ordering us around! I think it’s time you remembered that we aren't just your support team, we're people too!”

 

“Cisco, you are my support team. You've never been Vibe out in the field.”

 

Cisco punches him in the face. Barry stumbles back.

 

“What the f—”

 

He doesn't get to finish before a vibe blast sends him tumbling to the floor. He thrashes, trying to regain his feet, but he's unused to being slow.

 

Cisco focuses and throws a constant, focused wave at him. The cortex shakes, and a high pitched whine fills the room. Barry gasps, eyes wide and shocked. Blood begins to trickle out of his ears.

 

Cisco stops the wave before it does any permanent damage and stalks towards him. 

 

“Hartley’s weaponized sound waves. I can duplicate them.”

 

He stops next to Barry, looming over him. Barry looks up at him, fear beginning to sink in.

 

“I may have chosen not to work in the field, Barry, but that doesn't mean you can disrespect me.”

 

He turns on his heel and storms away from Barry. Caitlin is smiling proudly at him in the doorway. He grabs a pair of power-canceling cuffs from his work desk and heads out of the cortex, pulling her after him.

 

He runs down to the cells. Julian is leaning against the door of his, waiting calmly. Cisco holds out the cuffs to him. He looks at them in distaste.

 

“What's going on?”

 

“We're getting out of here. I don't trust Barry not to lock you in there again. But I'm not going to let go wandering around outside completely free. These will block your powers while you're wearing them.”

 

He wrinkles his nose.

 

“Do I have to?”

 

“I'm not letting you outside without them on.”

 

He sighs and holds out his wrists.

 

“Fine.”

 

Caitlin watches him lock them onto Julian. 

 

“You have a plan, Cisco?”

 

“We can go to my apartment. I have enough equipment there to do tests on Julian.”

 

Julian smirks at him.

 

“Going rogue, are we?”

 

“Well, I’m hopeful that me and Barry can work it out soon. But for now, yes.”

 

Cisco rushes them out of the lab and into one of the vans. Barry’s powers shouldn't cowl back until after they leave, but he doesn't want to take chances.

 

The ride to his apartment is mostly silent. Caitlin sits in the passenger’s seat, light from the streetlights they pass playing across her face. Julian sits in one of the back seats, wrapped in shadow.

 

When they're almost there, Caitlin shifts. She turns to look at Julian. She stares for an intense moment before speaking, as if he's a puzzle she needs to figure out.

 

“I'm sorry, Julian.”

 

He tilts his head and looks at her curiously.

 

“What for?”

 

“For kidnapping and threatening you, before. And for planning to kill you, just now.”

 

“Ah. I forgive you. You were desperate, before, frightened by your powers. Now, I know how that feels.”

 

Cisco speaks, lowly.

 

“It feels like drowning. You can see other people swimming just fine, you know you should be able to swim like them, but you can't. There’s a current, pulling you down, and you don't know how to escape it.”

 

Julian looks shaken.

 

“Yes. Exactly.”

 

He swallows and turns back to Caitlin.

 

“And for planning to kill me? I forgive you for that too. After all, I myself was planning to kill Barry Allen, so I'd be quite the hypocrite if I didn't.”

 

She smiles at him. It's small, full of regret but also full of hope for the future. Julian smiles back, hesitant but real. 

 

Cisco pulls into the apartment block's parking lot and parks the car. They tramp up the stairs and he unlocks the door to let them in. 

 

Caitlin sets her purse down on the kitchen table and Julian collapses onto the couch. He looks exhausted. 

 

“You want something to drink?”

 

Caitlin smiles at him.

 

“Water, please.”

 

Julian groans and rubs at his eyes. 

 

“I would kill for a cup of tea.”

 

Cisco sets the teapot to boil and hands Caitlin a glass of water. He’s not a big tea drinker, he prefers coffee, so he has to dig around in the closet to find an old box of earl grey he’d bought weeks ago.

 

The teapot beeps, letting him know the water has boiled. He pulls out a mug and pours the water over the teabag.

 

“Milk and sugar?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

He stirs in the sugar and milk and starts to take the cup over to Julian. He stops when he notices the cuffs.

 

_ He can't hold this with those on. _

 

He sighs. 

 

“I'm going to take the cuffs off. Don't try anything, or we’ll be forced to kick your ass.”

 

Julian laughs and shakes out his newly freed wrists. Cisco hands him the teacup and he takes it gratefully.

 

Caitlin looks him over, with that look that means she’s analyzing something.

 

“Speaking of kicking your ass, you make that very difficult. What is your power exactly?”

 

Cisco frowns, wrinkles his nose. That's been bothering him too.

 

“We've seen it do three different things. One, the poisoned wounds on Barry. Two, the evil murder tree in the mist. Three, the glass door on the cell.”

 

Julian sits up straight and focuses.

 

“Yes, well that’s kind of complicated. I don't quite know how to explain it, or how to control it. I think it's a form of very specific time manipulation. Like when I touch something, I reverse time for that object.”

 

Cisco leans forwards, excited by the prospect.

 

“So the wounds on Barry weren't just like the ones from a week ago, they actually  _ were  _ the wounds from a week ago.”

 

Caitlin catches onto his train of thought.

 

“You reversed his body healing itself. You undid what his healing factor had done.”

 

Julian nods.

 

“I didn't actually know that I would hurt him when I touched him. That was the first time I was conscious since I got my powers, so I couldn't control it at all yet.”

 

“So how did you do the tree thing? That was so confusing to fight. I knew you couldn't be a plant growing meta because there weren't any plants in the room for you to grow.”

 

“the tree was formed from a bunch of papers from a desk in the room. When I touched them, they went through the cycle of making paper, but in reverse. First they were paper, then wood pulp, then wood, then a living tree.”

 

Cisco is starting to understand.

 

“So the reason the glass door of the cell turned into sand was because that’s how glass is made. You heat sand until it melts and it turns into glass.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That's a pretty cool power, dude. Oh! And it gives me an idea for your name!”

 

Julian raises an eyebrow as he takes a sip of tea.

 

“My name?”

 

Caitlin explains:

 

“Cisco names all the supervillains, unless they already picked their own names.”

 

“Ah. So you're bestowing me one as well?”

 

“Of course! Every meta has to have a awesome name. I'm Vibe, Caitlin is Killer Frost, and you're…”

 

_ Dramatic pause… _

 

“Reverse!”

 

Julian shrugs.

 

“That makes sense, I suppose.”

 

Caitlin shakes her head.

 

“Doesn't that sound a little close to reverb?”

 

“No own here knows about reverb, so it doesn't matter.”

 

“What’s reverb?”

 

“My supervillain self from an alternate universe called himself reverb.”

 

“You've been to alternate universes? And there’s an evil universe?”

 

“Of course I have! That's one of my main powers, I can open portals, either to other universes or in our own. Although the ones in our own universe take a lot out of me.”

 

“You guys really have this superhero thing down, don't you.”

 

“That's why we’re going to help you train, and then we'll take down alchemy!”

 

“Wait, you're going to train me?”

 

“Well, you can't let your powers stay uncontrolled. But you don't have to become a superhero or anything if you don't want to.”

 

Julian shakes his head enthusiastically.

 

“No, I would love to be a superhero.” 

 

He looks down and blushes slightly.

 

“In fact, that's always been my dream.”

 

His face suddenly turns sober.

 

“I just didn't think you'd want me fighting alongside you, since I got my powers from alchemy, and kinda started out as a supervillain.”

 

“Of course we want you to join the team! Team flash is all about seeing the best in people!”

 

“At least it used to be.” Mutters Caitlin.

 

“And we won't hold the alchemy thing against you. Our friend Wally just got powers from a cocoon, actually!”

 

“Really? What's his power?”

 

“He’s a speedster, like Barry. We’ll have to introduce you to him some time, he’s really nice.”

 

Cisco smiles at Julian; he’s nice once you talk to him a little.

 

Julian stares at the floor, eyes dreamy and face taken up by a large smile.

 

“I'm going to be a superhero.”

 

_ I think we just made his day. That's good; so many metas are miserable. _

 

Caitlin yawns, reminding Cisco how late it is. He gets up and gets the extra blanket and pillow that he keeps for crashing on the couch.

 

“Julian, there is an extra bed if you want it?”

 

He stands up and stretches.

 

“No thanks, I think I'll go back to my flat.”

 

Cisco grimaces.

 

“I don't think you should do that.”

 

“Am I still a super villain prisoner?”

 

“No, that's not it. I was just thinking if alchemy comes after you, then you'll need our help. If you stay here, then we're right next to you and there's no way alchemy could get to you without going through us.”

 

“Oh. You make a good point. Thank you, then.”

 

“Yeah. The guest rooms over there.”

 

“Alright. Good night.”

 

As Julian shuffles off to bed, Cisco sits down next to Caitlin. 

 

“So. Are you going to let me take the couch?”

 

It's not a very comfortable couch to sleep on, so he doesn't like having his guest sleep on it. Caitlin dislikes having him sleep on it, so every time she sleeps over, they squabble over who takes the couch.

 

“Depends. Did you sleep in your bed last night?”

 

He rubs at his neck, sore from sleeping on the cot earlier.

 

“No I didn't.”

 

“Well then. I'm sleeping on the couch.”

 

Cisco sighs, but knows that arguing will only being a doctor lecture down on his head.

 

“Okay, fine. Sleep well!”

 

“You too.”

 

He leaves the living room and goes to his bedroom. He takes off his binder and brushes his teeth before crawling into bed. He’s exhausted after such an exciting day, so he falls asleep right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must note that I hate Jimmy Johns with a passion, and I am also a vegetarian, so I have no idea what sandwich Julian and Cisco are eating. Substitute in your favorite!
> 
> I think meta powers can be used in all sort of interesting ways, so Julian and Cisco will get more powerful over the course of the fic, as they learn more about how to use their powers.
> 
> Is Reverse a dorky name? I couldn't think of anything else that matched his powers :/

**Author's Note:**

> If it isn't clear, when Barry challenges killer frost to kill him, Caitlin totally would have but she didn't because she knew it would upset Cisco.
> 
> this is going to be long bc i'm incapable of writing short things and it probably won't update very often :/


End file.
